In the case of a known grounding device provided for this purpose, a first contact, in the form of a contact blade, is arranged in a fixed manner on the switching device. A second opposing contact, provided with contact fingers, is arranged in a fixed manner on the withdrawable part rack. In this case, the contact surfaces of the two contacts extend in the movement direction of the switching device such that they rest against one another when the switching device is moved from the disconnected position to the operating position. In order for very high currents to be dissipated properly, it is essential that the contact surfaces of the second contact rest against both sides of the first contact with the same contact force. In order to ensure this, the known device also has a contact force spring overlapping the second contact. For a grounding means to be attached—for example in the form of a conductor cable—in the case of this known device, a connection is in practice formed on a self-supporting end of a rigid contact support which is screwed tightly to the second contact on the rear wall of the withdrawable part rack. In this case, the form of the screw connection is such that the second contact rests in a fixed manner against the outside of the rear wall of the withdrawable part rack via first bearing surfaces and the opposite piece associated with the screw rests in a fixed manner against the inside of the rear wall via second bearing surfaces (technical catalog A.S505-D-01 from ABB SACE, April 1997). When a very high current which is to be dissipated, considerable electrodynamic forces from the grounding device act on that self-supporting end of the contact support which is provided with the connection. These forces may bend the contact support, and, in the process, the screw connection between the contact support and the second contact may be damaged or loosened.